


Wrong

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Forgetting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Part of the Arrangement Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers. Which might be for the best considering how much pain I tend to put my characters through.
> 
> Timeline: Chronologically this happens after The Arrangement and before Enough.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments they inspired me to write this as quickly as I did.

"Are you okay?" Tony blinked and found Thor looking at him with a puzzled yet concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tony said snapping out of whatever it was he had just been thinking about.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. Tony blinked, his mind had been everywhere and nowhere lately.

"I'm fine." he said again automatically.

"Then why are you eating nothing?" Thor asked pointing down. Tony found that he had finished his bowl of cereal some time ago, but had been still been putting his spoon up to mouth and down again while he had been lost in his thoughts, whatever they had been.

"I'm fine," Tony said and pushed away from the table was about to leave the kitchen, when Thor put his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he sounded so earnest. If Tony had any clue what was bothering him he probably would have told him, but he didn't so he couldn't.

"I'm fine," Tony said, but there was something in him that told him he wasn't, even if he had no idea why.

"Is this because of Pepper?" Thor asked and Tony blinked. He and Pepper had broken up several months ago. In fact, it had been nearly a year since their break up. When they had first broken up he had been really upset, even though he knew that Pepper's reasons were very much true. She had wanted more from their relationship than he had at the time had been able to give her. When she found that out she hadn't been able to handle it. Tony frowned as he realized that he hadn't actually thought about her in a while. Neither had he really tried to get with anyone else, even a one-night stand in a while.

Tony had never been the celibate type. Going more than a few weeks without getting some was just not like him, but Tony realized that he could not honestly remember the last time that he had gotten laid. That was not at all like him. Tony frowned. When was the last time that he had gotten laid? After some heavy thinking, he was sure that it had been Pepper a year ago. Had he really not had sex in a year? Had he not even tried to have sex in a year? There was something very off about that, but he still couldn't put his finger on how it had happened.

"Tony, are you okay?" Thor asked and Tony blinked realizing that Thor was still in front of him looking at him with those earnest eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony said again "It's just it's nearly been a year," he said even though he knew that that wasn't what whatever this was about. Thor looked at him sympathetically.

"I am sure you will find someone new," Thor said and clasped his hand heavily on his shoulder causing pain, but Tony made sure not to show it on his face. Thor nodded unclasped his hand and then left the room. Tony frowned again as soon as Thor left the room. Why the hell did his shoulder hurt? Tony made his way to the elevator and up to his room where he removed his shirt. There were marks all down his back, like scratches from fingernails, only Tony had no idea where they had come from. There was something he was missing.

"Jarvis, pull up the video in my room from last night."

"I can't sir."

'Why not?" Tony asked suspicion growing that much more.

"The videos from last night were deleted."

"By who?" Tony asked.

"You sir."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Tony asked himself aloud.

"That would be because of me." Tony swung around and found Loki standing in his room, looking amused, and holding a black sock.

"It's a good thing I forgot this, or you would have figured out what you have been so desperately to forget," the last part of the sentence Loki's eyes flared slightly, then went back to looking amused. He walked around Tony ended up looking at his back until Tony turned around, Loki was frowning.

"I don't remember doing that," he said appearing to be looking at scratches on his back. "Then again I was distracted," Loki added with a grin. Tony's eyes widened as it didn't take a genius, even if he was one, to get what Loki was not so subtly hinting at.

"You know, I'm not really a fan of this whole conversation," Loki said lightly. Tony's eyes widened as Loki suddenly pressed him against the nearest wall by his throat.

"You're going to drink this, then we're going to have a talk, then you can get back to your lie alright?" Loki told him before lessening the pressure on his throat, but still holding him against the wall. Loki forced Tony's head up then poured a strange liquid down it such a way that he couldn't help but swallow at least part of it though he coughed a little out of his mouth. Tony blinked as the memories rushed back.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I forgot my sock," Loki said releasing Tony and bringing the sock up at the same time. "You were about to dig into your archives." Loki reminded him of what had nearly happened. He had just moments ago been trying to figure what was happening. Why he had deleted his own security tapes, because they had Loki on them. Loki and Tony doing things that they shouldn't be doing. That was the reason he hadn't been wanting sex lately, he had been having sex regularly, he just hadn't remembered that he was.

"Your potion isn't doing its job."Tony accused.

"In what way is it ineffective?" Loki asked sounding bored and looked down at his fingernails. After he had let his guard down a few weeks ago, he had been acting as if nothing mattered again, just like he had at the beginning. Loki was doing a surprisingly good job of it. If it wasn't for the slight glaring or narrowing his eyes when either he or Loki said certain things, Tony would probably believe it. Tony wanted to believe it, because it made it easier. It was why he tried not to notice the slight tells, but he noticed them anyways.

"I was figuring it out!" Tony shouted. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Exactly how do you expect me to stop that?"

"You're supposed to-"

"I'm supposed to take the memories away, but they have to stay there for when you do remember, so they're not ever gone, they are simply hidden by the potion and the other one unhides them," Loki explained with a huff and a roll of his eyes like he couldn't believe he had to explain something so simple.

"But I know something is missing!" Tony shouted.

"Of course you do," Loki said with a condescending laugh and smile " I never claimed that you wouldn't, but as long as you don't think too much about it you won't notice. It's only when it's pointed out that something is missing that you should know." The last part was less condescending and a little bitter. Loki seemed to notice and straightened up and put the condescending smile firmly in place again.

"Now, I would ask if you would like to go again since I am here anyway, but you seem a little damaged from last night so I'll give you a little bit to heal before I come back." he said looking at the scratches down his back with slight annoyance.

"Here," Loki said and then Tony found himself catching the vial Loki had just thrown at him. "Now you can forget again to your heart content," his eyes flaring slightly as he spoke. Tony wanted to ask what to do if he remembered again, but Loki was gone a second later. He looked down at the vial in his hand. It could happen again. He could be here trying to pull information again like this, this wasn't as permanent as he thought. He looked up from the vial.

"Jarvis how many times have I asked you those questions?" Tony asked.

"This is the third time." Tony blinked as he supposed he knew that, he could remember now the feelings of confusion. Coming there asking Jarvis about the last night only for Jarvis to tell him that Tony himself had deleted the videos. Loki hadn't come the other two times so he had tried to hack into Jarvis's systems. However, after being deleted they had left little to trace and by the time he had gotten anywhere Loki had come and Tony was able to destroy anything he had come up with. He was eventually going to find something if he didn't do something about it. Tony looked down at the vial in his hand. The worst way to hear of this would be if he were to find out for himself, he could tell the others, or blame them, all of that would not good.

"Okay Jarvis, I want you to record a message to play whenever I ask in the future."

"Sir-" Tony didn't want to know what Jarvis was going to say though.

"Just do it!" he snapped.

"Yes sir." Tony paused though after he said so, not sure what to tell himself.  _Your screwing Loki and you like it, but you hate yourself for screwing a villain and so you forget him when you're not together?_  If he told himself that without the memories of them being together, how good Loki's mouth felt on his, how good their skin felt together. How when joined it was one of the best things ever- Tony shook his head, he hated that he enjoyed their time together so much, hated that he enjoyed his time with the villain doing 'that'. It's why he forgot. It wasn't the only reason though-

Tony cut that thought off before it could continue. Instead, he looked up towards one of the cameras.

"Tony. There's a reason that you can't remember and it's a very good one. You're just going to have to trust me on that. After all I am you." Tony said with a bit of a smile. "In case you're suspicious at all about this remember that time we let Janet talk us into crossdressing. I'm pretty sure I've never told anyone else that," he said thinking back on that and nodded "yep no one else. Just trust me. You don't want to know what you trying to figure out." Tony nodded again thinking if there was anything else he wanted to say before saying.

"Okay Jarvis that's it." Tony lifted the vial to drink it before remembering "Oh and Loki protocol." he said. As soon as he heard Jarvis confirmation he drunk the memories away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
